Polyethylene resins may need enhanced melt strength for certain applications. For example, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) typically does not have sufficient melt strength to produce thick blown films. LLDPE melt strength may be increased, for example, by blending the LLDPE with a low density polyethylene (LDPE). Alternatively, LLDPE melts strength may be increased by increasing the molecular weight of the LLDPE. Such solutions however present challenges. For example, LDPE is in short supply in certain geographic regions. Furthermore, higher molecular weight LLDPE are more difficult to process. Therefore, an alternative method to enhance polyethylene resin melt strength would be useful.